Frisk
Summary Frisk is the main protagonist of Undertale, who is controlled by The Anomaly. Throughout the game, Frisk will either make friends or kill everything in their path deciding on what you choose. In-game they're supposedly a mute, but they're capable of speaking on the phone with people. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-A, possibly higher | At least 9-A, possibly higher | At least 9-A, possibly higher | At least 9-A, possibly higher Name: Frisk Origin: Undertale Gender: Unknown (Their gender is left up to interpretation) Age: Unknown, likely Pre-Teens (Referred to as a kid by Toriel and Sans) Classification: Human Attack Potency: At least Small Building level, possibly higher (As stated by the "librarby" books, humans in their physical forms are far stronger than monsters. Putting Frisk logically above monsters like Mettaton and Asgore, who was capable of this. Can harm enemies that can harm them.) | At least Small Building level, possibly higher | At least Small Building level, possibly higher (Defeated Asgore in combat, however, as stated by the librarby, monsters are weaker when they don't want to fight) | At least Small Building level, possibly higher Dimensionality: 3-D Travel Speed: Superhuman (Could somewhat outrun Undyne for a bit) | Superhuman | Superhuman | Unknown Combat Speed: FTL | FTL | FTL | Immeasurable Reaction Speed: FTL (Could dodge Gaster blasters which are made of lasers. Comparable to Napstablook who viewed light as extremely slow, and can dodge sunlight from Knight Knight.) | FTL |'FTL' | Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown | Unknown| Unknown Striking Strength: At least Small Building Class, possibly higher ''' | At least '''Small Building Class, possibly higher | At least Small Building Class, possibly higher ''' | At least '''Small Building Class, possibly higher ' 'Durability: At least Small Building level, possibly higher '''(No-selled the overheated blast of a MTT oven) ' | At least '''Small Building level', possibly higher ''' | At least '''Small Building Class, possibly higher ''' | '''Macroverse level (Tanked hits from Asriel.) Stamina: Average | Average | Average | Unknown Range: Extended Melee Range, tens of meters with other weapons, higher with Empty gun Powers and Abilities: |-|Innate Abilities= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery (Can use a huge assortment of weapons), Absorption (Monsters and humans can absorb the SOUL as long as the person isn’t the same species as them), Soul Manipulation & Conceptual Manipulation (Type 3. All monsters and humans can perform attacks that can damage the SOUL), Resistance to Soul Manipulation & Conceptual Manipulation (Type 3. Can survive attacks to their SOUL), Extreme Heats (Unaffected by heat from the MTT-Brand Oven that burned down Undyne's house), Limited Resistance to Power Nullification (When Asriel was knocking away all of Frisk other item commands the SAVE prompt still remained) |-|With Items= Healing (Via various kinds of healing items, the healing is also conceptual via healing the SOUL. Stained apron heals every turn. At FD Frisk can use his determination to create “last dream” which heals him greatly), Statistics Amplification (Items like sea tea increase Frisk’s speed, Torn Notebook, Cloudy Glasses, & Temmie Armor increases invincibility, Cowboy Hat & Punch Card increases strength, armors and weapons naturally increase both strength and defense), Limited Power Nullification (Via Hush Puppy) |-|With Determination= High Willpower (All holders with determination logically have large amounts of willpower), Time Travel & Timeline Hopping (Travels back to a specific point in time while hopping through timelines, users with a greater amount of determination can use this to save and load through all existing timelines.), Information Manipulation (Type 3. Photoshop Flowey re-wrote the history of the war between monsters and humans), Existence Erasure (Type 3. Erased a save file), Reality Warping (Determination is described as the power to re-shape the world, and photoshop Flowey re-shaped the world in his own image), Possible Fate Manipulation (Determination gives the user the ability to change fate itself), Statistics Amplification (Frisk used determination to continuously amp themselves to tank hits from Asriel's attacks and keep up with him in speed), Regeneration Negation (Up to Low-Godly to Mid-Godly Genocide run Frisk was capable of permanently killing Undyne the Undying), Time Paradox Immunity (Type 1. One with very strong determination can remember resets), Power Nullification (Passive. Anyone with higher determination then another can overrride their powers. The difference in DT allows them to nullify more abilities, though the standard is negating all time based abilities), Resistance to Memory Manipulation, Reality Warping, & Time Manipulation (Unaffected by standard resets) |-|With True Reset= Reality Warping (Warps all of reality back to an original state), Memory Manipulation & Resistance Negation (Erases the memories of every character, even those who originally resisted it), Time Manipulation (Resets the world), Information Manipulation, Data Manipulation, & Conceptual Manipulation (Type 3. A true reset thoroughly erases all information in one’s file, resetting it back to 0. Chara with the true reset set a permanent flag that cannot be removed without non-canon hacking.), Possible Acausality Negation (Type 5. Annoying Dog was seemingly affected by the true reset itself too as he repeated the process of re-absorbing the legendary artifact.) Standard Equipment: |-|Consumables= *'Bandage:' Recovers 10 HP. *'Monster Candy:' Recovers 10 HP. *'Spider Donut:' Recovers 12 HP. *'Spider Cider:' Recovers 24 HP. *'Butterscotch Pie:' Fully heals. *'Snail Pie:' Restores HP up to one less than maximum HP. *'Snowman Piece:' Recovers 45 HP. *'Nice Cream:'Recovers 15 HP. *'Bisicle/Unisicle:' It's a two-pronged popsicle(single-pronged when eaten once), so Frisk can eat it twice. Recovers 11 HP twice. *'Cinnamon Bunny:' Recovers 22 HP. *'Astronaut Food:' Recovers 21 HP. *'Crab Apple:' Recovers 18 HP. *'Sea Tea:' Increases Frisk speed for one battle and recovers 10 HP. *'Abandoned Quiche:' Recovers 34 HP. *'Temmie Flakes:' Recovers 2 HP. *'Dog Salad:' Recovers 2/10/30/ALL HP. Chance of spawning when Dog Residue is used. *'Instant Noodles:' Recovers 4/15/90 HP. *'Hot Dog...?:' Recovers 20 HP. *'Hot Cat:' Recovers 21 HP. *'Junk Food:' Recovers 17 HP. *'Hush Puppy:' Spell will stop a dog from casting magic. Recovers 65 HP. *'Starfait:' Recovers 14 HP. *'Glamburger:' Recovers 27 HP. *'Legendary Hero:' Increases ATTACK and recovers 40 HP. *'Steak in the Shape of Mettaton's Face:' Recovers 60 HP. *'Popato Chisps:' Recovers 13 HP. *'Last Dream:' Created from your determination. Recovers 17 HP. |-|Equippable Items= Weapons: *'Stick:' Its bark is worse than its bite. Single hit. *'Toy Knife:' Knife made of plastic. Single hit. *'Tough Glove:' A worn pink leather glove. For five-fingered folk. Single hit, then mash. *'Ballet Shoes:' These used shoes make you feel incredibly dangerous. 3 hits. *'Torn Notebook:' Contains illegible scrawls. Increases invincibility by 6. 2 hits. *'Burnt Pan:' Damage is rather consistent. Consumable items heal four more HP. 4 hits. *'Empty Gun:' An antique revolver. It has no ammo. Must be used precisely, or damage will be low. 4 hits, very fast. *'Worn Dagger:' Perfect for cutting plants and vines. Single hit. *'Real Knife:' Most powerful weapon in the game. Single hit. Armors: *'Bandage:' It has already been used several times. *'Faded Ribbon:' If you're cuter, monsters won't hit you as hard. *'Manly Bandanna:' It has seen some wear. It has abs drawn on it. *'Old Tutu:' Finally, a protective piece of armor. *'Cloudy Glasses:' Glasses marred with wear. Increases invincibility by 9. *'Temmie Armor:' Raises ATTACK when worn. Recovers HP every other turn. Increases invicibility up slightly. *'Stained Apron:' Heals 1 HP every other turn. *'Cowboy Hat:' This battle-worn hat makes you want to grow a beard. It also raises ATTACK by 5. *'Heart Locket:' It says "Best Friends Forever." *'The Locket:' You can feel it beating. The strongest armor in the game. |-|Miscellaneous= *'Punch Card:' Use to make punching attacks stronger in one battle. Use outside of battle to look at the card. Increase ATK when in battle. Three can be traded in for a free Nice Cream. *' Annoying Dog:' A little white dog. Absorbs the legendary artifact when used or dropped. Also gives you Dog Residue. *'Dog Residue:' Varies. Fills Frisk inventory with more Dog Residue, with a possibility of giving Frisk Dog Salad. *'Mystery Key:' Unlocks the front door of the house next to Napstablook's. *'Undyne's Letter:' Letter written for Dr. Alphys. Used to regain access to Dr. Alphys's lab. *'Undyne's Letter EX:' It has DON'T DROP IT written on it. Used to regain access to Dr. Alphys's lab. Intelligence: Above Average (Can solve many puzzles to progress within the Underground) Weaknesses: Can be forced into soul combat. | Lacking killing intent makes their attacks weaker. | Nothing notable | Nothing notable Key: Physical Form | SOUL Form (Without Determination) | SOUL Form (With Some Determination) | SOUL Form (Full Determination) Explanations Why attacking the SOUL is concept manipulation. Others Notable Victories: Notable Loses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 9 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Human Characters Category:Undertale Category:Gender Ambiguous Characters Category:Time Users Category:Soul Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Video Game Characters Category:Indie Game Characters Category:Weapon User Category:Weapon Masters Category:Absorption Users Category:Concepts Users Category:Healing Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Information Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Fate Users Category:Memory Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Heroes Category:Villains Category:Willpower Users Category:Negation Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Time Paradox Immunity Users